gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blista Kanjo
|related = Blista Compact Blista Sugoi |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Feroci (needle) Feroci (dial texture) |inttxd = Feroci |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = kanjo |handlingname = KANJO |textlabelname = KANJO |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Blista Compact |gensucced = Blista }} The Dinka Blista Kanjo (ブリスタ・カンジョ, Burisuta Kanjo) is a three-door hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino Heist update, released on February 20, 2020, during the Blista Kanjo Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Blista Kanjo is an amalgamation of several 1990's Honda cars. It is mainly based on the , with the tail lights derived from either or , while the front of the car seems to resemble the . The front bumper, although taken from the EK9, features a distinct grille and splitter that can be traced back to the . The vehicle follows the general profile and layout from the Blista and the Compact variant, with a design that seems to be derived from both (the rounded design from the former and the lenght from the later). Most of the car's bodywork is painted in a primary color, while the rear-view mirrors and interior stitching are painted in secondary. It uses the "Feroci" dial set and interior. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Blista Kanjo is powered by a 4-cylinder engine laid transversely, in a front-wheel-drive layout. It is possible to add a turbocharger via modifications, although it is an aesthetic option and does not improve its performance, unless the actual "Turbo" modification is installed. The Kanjo has immense body roll when turning, making it difficult to maintain control around even the lightest corners and oversteer is quite present without full suspension upgrades. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;General BlistaKanjo-GTAO-Advert.gif|Promotional advert. BlistaKanjo-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Blista Kanjo on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. BlistaKanjo-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Blista Kanjo on Rockstar Games Social Club. BlistaKanjo-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Blista Kanjo in the cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. ;Official Screenshots BlistaKanjo-GTAO-Advert-Green.jpg|Side view of a green Blista Kanjo. BlistaKanjo-GTAO-Advert-Red.png|Front quarter view of a red Blista Kanjo. BlistaKanjo-GTAO-Advert-Mustard.png|Rear quarter view of a mustard Blista Kanjo. BlistaKanjo-GTAO-Advert-Interior.jpg|Interior. Prominent Appearances in Missions *Two Blista Kanjos can be chosen as getaway vehicles if the player decides to steal them for the Diamond Casino Heist. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $580,000 or for $435,000 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Blista Kanjo as a getaway vehicle. Trivia *The Japanese Romanji text "Kanjo", is correctly spelled "Kanjō" (かんじょう). While the Japanese localization of the game did not address this, the word itself can be written as 環状 in Kanji, referring to the style of vehicle tuning, wherein the real-life counterpart of the Blista Kanjo, the , is often a subject of. It is also evidenced by its model name "KANJO", which further evidences this. *The "Retro Fukaru" livery resembles the 1987 Mugen Motul Civic SI. *The "Globe Oil Racing" livery nearly resembles the Idemitsu (出光) motor oil livery for the 1991 Honda Civic (EF9). *The "Atomic Motorsport" livery resembles the iconic blue and yellow Hondas. *The engine model in the Blista Kanjo strongly resembles the B16B engine that powers the Honda Civic Type-R EK9. *The default radio station for the Blista Kanjo is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *The "Stickerbomb Front Fenders" modification features a permanent black portion on the right skirt, but not on the left one. This may cause a visual mismatch when selecting any of the "Skirts" modifications. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When the player drives a damaged Blista Kanjo into LS Customs, the car will automatically be repaired for free. See Also *Blista *Blista Compact *Sugoi *Asbo Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:Tuners